Tool parts, such as drill bits, are sold in sets consisting of many parts of varying sizes. When using, storing, or transporting such tool parts, it is desirable to keep them organized and ready for use. One manner of organizing tool parts is to secure them in individual compartments. It is also desirable that if the tool parts are stored within an outer toolbox or casing, that they do not move about within such outer member. A typical lid or cover may not keep the tools in place within a casing, leaving the inner organizational system to shift to various positions within the case.
While an inner organizational system may be permanently adhered to an outer member, this limits the craftsman to the type of tool that may be stored within the outer member. Providing an interchangeable inner member, a manufacturer may choose to substitute a tool tray that houses drill bits with one that houses wrenches or screwdrivers, for example.
In addition to improved organization, it is also desirable that the tool parts are easily accessible to the user. When a tool part is secured within a storage container, it may be difficult for the user to quickly and easily remove the tool from its secured position.
In addition to keeping the tools secured and organized, it is important that the outer member of the tool case be easily gripped and handled. Past attempts at configuring a tool case out of plastic have not produced easily graspable cases due to the texture of the material used to construct the case. Also, when a tool casing is closed, the user is often not able to identify what is located within the case unless the case is opened.
In order to retain a tool case in the closed position, various sliding latches have been provided. In past configurations, however, the user will not be able to easily leverage the latch into the open position. This can be very frustrating for a craftsman who wears gloves or otherwise requires a more convenient latching configuration.
Once open, it is desirable that the case be accessible to the user. Generally, tool cases and other tool boxes lie flat in an open position. Such a position may make it difficult for the contents to easily be viewed by the user. In addition to being able to see what is enclosed within the case while working, the user must also be able to easily grasp and remove the bit without having to touch and potentially dull the sharp end of the bit. However, by simply turning the bit upside down in the case, the user is prevented from visualizing the exact tool that is needed before the tool is removed from its compartment. Accordingly, there is a need for a tool case that will remedy the above problems and make it easier for the user to utilize his or her tools. The present invention addresses these desirable features, as will become clear in the following description.